tearring_sagafandomcom-20200215-history
Runan
Runan (リュナン Ryunan), full name Runan Selius (リュナン・セリオス Ryunan Seriosu), is the first of the two main protagonists of TearRing Saga: Yutona Eiyuu Senki. He is the seventeen-year-old son of Duke Gramud of Razelia. He is known as the Hero of Granada because he fought to defend it from the Zoa Empire for one year. He is also the best friend of Holmes, who sees him as a younger brother. Synopsis As a child, Runan was introduced to Enteh by his father and became a close friend to her. During their short time together, Enteh began crying out of fear that she would eventually transform into a dragon and kill many people, and Runan comforted her by making a promise to protect her. However, she later vanished for reasons unknown to him, causing him to be unable to fulfill his promise. When the reborn Zoa Empire invades Reeve, Runan and Holmes fight in defense of Granada for one year. Once their efforts are proven to be useless, they escape to the Kingdom of Wellt, where they part ways. While Holmes travels around the world as an adventurer, Runan seeks out assistance from Wellt in hopes of eventually retaking Razelia. He rescues its princess, Sasha, from Codha's pursuing army and escorts her to Verge to seek aid from Marlon. During a battle against the Taurus Bandits, he reunites with Enteh, who immediately recognizes him, but decides not to reveal her identity. Eventually, Runan liberates the capital of Wellt and thereafter travels to Marl, where he meets with its prince Richard and his fiance Tié. Afterwards, he begins fighting to liberate Razelia from the Zoa Empire. After defeating the Canaanite forces headed by Prince Julius and liberating Reeve, Runan discovers Enteh's true identity as Princess Maeve and the friend from his past. He becomes angry towards Enteh for both refusing to reveal herself earlier and her desire to marry for the benefit of her kingdom. As a result, the two of them part ways, and Runan travels to Nolzeria to meet with Sennet. However, Enteh secretly follows him and transforms into Muse to protect him when he is attacked by a controlled Rakiss. Afterwards, he and Enteh separate once again, as she embarks on a solo mission to rescue Neyfa. Once Runan discovers that Enteh has been abducted by the Gerxel Church, he travels to the Temple of Water, where he unseals the ☆Seiken Reeve using the Ring of Reeve. Despite his best efforts to rescue Enteh, she is ultimately sacrificed to Gerxel alongside Katri and Neyfa. After Gwenchaos's transformation into Gerxel, Runan teams up with Holmes, Sennet, and Tia to slay him with a combined attack. After Enteh is resurrected by Miradona, Runan confesses his love for her. In the ending, Runan refuses to allow Tatus to take Enteh's hand in marriage and successfully stops him with the support of his allies. Later, he boards the Sea Lion to travel around the world alongside Holmes, Enteh, Katri, Shigen, and Sierra/Julia. Personality Runan has a formal, calm, and serious disposition. He suppresses his emotions because he thinks that he must do so in order to win the war. However, they slip out in situations involving Enteh, such as whenever she is in danger. He initially does not concern himself with women and romance, instead focusing solely on the war. Over the course of the story, he learns to accept that deaths will inevitably happen in a war, although he does not seem to like having to kill others. Runan credits everything that he learns from experience to his adviser, Eugen. Gameplay Recruitment Map 1: Automatically Base Stats Growth Rates Supports * Holmes * Enteh = Promotion Gains Overall Runan is the first lord in the game and thus he is required to be fielded in every chapter in his route. He usually has average offense, although his Rapier is quite useful against heavy-armored enemies in the early stages of the game. His growths are also well-balanced, so he is not likely to fall behind or excel in any particular stat. He has somewhat low Movement prior to his promotion, which can cause him to be left behind by characters who have superior Movement and stats such as Narron After his promotion, he will be above average due to his improved movement and stats. It is recommended to train him as he is required to defeat the final boss. Quotes Trivia * Gallery